User blog:Paralie Marquena/Storyline ideas
If Psych were to make a comeback, or redo of history...some mostly personal storylines. #Having broken off the engagement, Juliet and Shawn have stopped talking and coming back to the old stomping grounds after having a disagreement with her new place of employment, she is surprised to see Shawn back there, working as a detective. He has now become a detective and is not playing psychic anymore. She accuses him of doing it to win her back; he denies it, and then the realization he has changed just makes her want him. But Shawn's got someone else... #Someone is stalking the old chief's child online and it's up to the department to stop the perp/s. Meanwhile, tensions rise as Juliet and Shawn have trouble conceiving, especially with Juliet having wanted to wait years before trying and Shawn wanting to start right away. #Shawn comes back to SBPD and admits he is not a psychic. However, his old stunt is not forgotten and he is arrested for the crime that prompted his "psychic" admission. Shawn spends time in jail. #Shawn and Juliet are 8 months away from getting married. While she is investigating a crime scene, she comes upon what she thinks and seems like freshly baked bread - something she cannot resist. Turns out it was someone trying to hide their drug stash and she inadvertently becomes high on heroin for the first time. After making up excuses, she takes the drugs to be tested, and takes some. Juliet becomes addicted from her first try and gets heroin any way she can. Shawn notices the change and finally after being patient breaks up with her 2 months before the wedding and leaves Juliet on her own to wrangle with her life. #When Juliet calls off the engagement, citing Shawn lied to her about being psychic, Shawn turns it around again and claims he lied that night about not being psychic because he felt he had no other choice. But the guilt eats away at him, and he knows he will lose her for good if he gives into his guilt. #Lassiter has been away from Juliet for 8 months and married to Marlowe. And then he realizes it one day: He's in love with Juliet. Having denied it to himself, though, it may be too late. He sneaks off to where she is now living with Shawn, telling her they need to meet. How will Juliet respond...? #Shawn and Juliet come back for Lassie's 50th birthday. Going to get some formula for his and Juliet's newborn, he runs into Abigail, and she has three children in tow: 7, 3 and 2. And it's the 7 year old that has Shawn rattled and she knows she cannot beat around the bush - she got pregnant and did not tell Shawn. But then he finds out she had told Henry... #Shawn never makes that fateful call that gets him to be a "psychic". How will him and Juliet meet now? #It is Lassiter's 20th anniversary with Marlowe and Shawn and Juliet come with their kids. And Lily and Shawn and Juliet's son Mason hit it off in a big way. Mason proposes to Lily at 22 years old, Shawn, Juliet and Lassie must come to grips with the fact that they are going to a family. #It starts with Shawn messing up with his "visions" for a week straight. Then, he forgets Gus's birthday. When he begins calling Juliet "Julia", not joking, Juliet, Chief Vick and Gus must make the difficult decision to have 72-year-old Shawn evaluated and possibly send him off to live with his 94-year-old father in the nursing home in Santa Barbara. But is it Alzheimer's/dementia? #An 18-year-old woman finds Shawn and Juliet and lets Shawn know she's his daughter from his one-night stand with Lindsay. But there is just one problem: She is as diabolical as her mother. #Henry proposes to Maddie and Maddie and Juliet decide on a double wedding. #Being in the house for 3 years, give/take, Carlton finds evidence of Henry being a criminal in a vent. Being he, Marlowe, Lilly, and Jameson are the second owners of the house, the pool of suspects is not much...or is it? Meanwhile, of course, Shawn comes up for a visit with Juliet and their 2 babies and Gus and his fiancee. #Carlton has been fighting an attraction for Betsy Brannigan for 3 years and of course, he begins consummating it - and cheating on Marlowe - when Shawn, Juliet and Gus are in town. Shawn may try to use his visions, but will Carlton tell him he knows? Who will talk to who, who will confront who? #Marlowe and Carlton didn't make it and are fighting bitterly in divorce court over their 3 children, Lilly and the twins. Gus, Juliet and Shawn are called as character witnesses in court, but Shawn and Juliet just broke up a week ago and Gus accidentally became addicteed to methamphetamines. How much of a mess - or surprising neat tidied mess will this be? Category:Blog posts